


Hermitcraft Oneshot Requests!

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, what? I’m opening requests?! Wow! I have this template and this can be anything hermitcraft! Can be in any universe! Hell, can even be a new au! Just fill out this form and I’ll get writing!

Title: (Optional)

Characters: (The main characters)

Brief summary: (2-3 sentences)

Notes: (anything else you’d like to add!)

I eagerly await these requests~


	2. Bedtime Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry

_Title: Bedtime Wonders_

_Characters: Joe, Grian, Emerald, Cleo_

_Brief Summary: Grian's having trouble getting Emerald to sleep so Joe helps him out by telling her stories._

_Notes: Set in the Secret's Universe, has mentions of death_

* * *

“NO!” Emerald screeched and clung to the glowstone lamp beside her bed, nails scraping against the bright material. She flapped her small wings, sending baby feathers everywhere. Grian blew one from his nose and sighed. “I don’t want it to be bedtime! I wanna play!”

“But Emerald, you need sleep if you want to grow up to be big and strong!” Grian ran a clawed hand through her brown hair. “You want to be big and strong, right?”

“I’m already strong!” She screeched again, making Grian flinch. “Watch! I’m gonna go beat up brother!” She tried jumping down so she could run to find Keralis but Grian grabbed her and put her on the bed. “Wing Dad!!”

“Go to bed. It’s late,” Grian said firmly, crossing his arms. “You need your sleep.”

“No! I’m already strong! I don’t need sleep!” Emerald made her point by leaping from bed and screeching as Grian struggled with her. “Too strong for Wing Dad!” She cackled and, for once, Grian was not happy she got his troublemaking nature.

He set her down and stifled a growl. “Yes, but you need sleep to be even stronger!” Grian tucked Emerald in and kissed her forehead, earning a loud groan from his daughter. “How about a lullaby?” He got a pillow to the face as a response. “…Alright, do you want Soft Dad?”

“SOFT DAD!” Emerald screeched and threw the covers from herself, laughing. Grian walked out of the room and into the living room, where Joe and Cleo were sitting and talking about building a joined base next season. Joe looked at Grian and smiled, his expression telling that he knew Grian couldn’t get Emerald to sleep.

“I’ll expand her knowledge via the wonderful realm of books.” He got a playful shove from Cleo.

“Weirdo. Go read your kid a book.” Joe and Cleo laughed as he walked over to the bookshelf, crouching down to see what he had.

“Many know of my love of poetry but I also love to write my own stories. Most of them have been for Emerald, however. I have many different selections just for her and Nate!” He hummed as he browsed through the books, pausing upon reaching one. “…I forgot about this one, if I’m entirely honest.”

Cleo and Grian watched Joe pull out a book with bright colors on the cover, with the title being “The Different Bird.” He chuckled somberly and stood up. “I remember writing this with Shy… I remember how we modeled it after you, Grian.”

“It’s about a bird that was born different but came to love himself for who he was.” Grian sighed and took a step back, knowing Joe wanted to read it to her. “Go ahead. If it can get her to sleep…”

Joe nodded and walked past his friends to Emerald’s room, pausing upon seeing her back on the glowstone lamp. “Ah, Emerald! Wing Dad has requested I come here to read you a story!”

“A story!” She laughed and fell into bed. “Read!”

“Only if you sleep, okay?” Joe smiled as Emerald realized she wouldn’t get a story and get to stay awake. “Do we have a deal, Emerald?”

“Fine!” She pouted and laid back, Joe tucking her in and opening the book he hadn’t touched in quite a while.

It all felt so… strange. Those words coming from his mouth. He read softly but found himself wanting to stop completely and lower the book. He wanted to question why Shy, of all people, had to fall to Skoyae? Why did Shy feel like he had to die to save his friends? Why did Skoyae want her son to never be happy? According to Informant, she had taken everything she could from him before he escaped. And… Now…

Joe shook it off and kept reading, but a small hand lowered the book for him. Emerald looked to him with worry in her green eyes. “Why are you crying, Soft Dad?” Was he really crying?

“I-I’m sorry, Emerald. Soft Dad is just… missing an old friend. That’s all.” He chuckled but felt Emerald wrap her arms around him. “Sweetie-“

“I miss Daddy, too. But, that’s okay because Daddy loved us. And Daddy wanted us to be happy.” Emerald sniffled a little. “…Soft Dad. Can you stay with me until I sleep?”

Joe nodded and sobbed softly, smiling. “Y-yeah. I can.”

“I love you, Soft Dad.” She kissed his cheek before laying down and he laid next to her with a tired smile. “Please don’t cry over Daddy.”

“…” Joe could only sigh and hold his daughter’s hand, both laying in silence until they fell asleep with Emerald laying on Joe’s chest. As he slipped into the world of dreams, Joe knew that Shy’s story wasn’t over. It lived on in his friends and even Emerald and Nate, the two children he’d given up everything for.


End file.
